Inside a Dragons Mind
by Thebluerooster
Summary: Oneshots! Stories centered around my Dragonborn (Nord, female) and other dragons because i love dragons and they need more love xD Rating might change as i update, no specific genre. All oneshots are somehow tied together and i suggest you read it in the order they're in, but some chapters can be read separately.
1. Chapter 1

She had walked for days. Most of her gear had been discarded at her home in Whiterun but she was still armed to the teeth, she was the dragonborn after all. The cargo she bore on her shoulders was one of the heaviest she had ever taken, but this needed to be done, she needed to do this.

It had taken her a many days to persuade the Jarl of Whiterun into giving her his favorite trophy and decoration. But after hours of long and tiresome arguments and multiple outbursts of rage and anger, which had on more than one occasion led to something being destroyed, he had finally agreed to give her the trophy on the condition that she never brought the topic up again.

At the moment she didn't even have a map on her, she didn't need it as she knew that she would soon reach her destination.

It had been years since she had first entered Dragonsreach and laid eyes on the head of a dragon mounted on the wall, at first it had made her stare in awe, what power and determination it must have taken to put down such a beast.

But as she grew and learned the tale of the so called beast a bitter tasted had settled in her mouth. She could no longer look at the trophy without feeling either sadness or anger deep in her heart. It was wrong. It was wrong how he had been enslaved like a mindless beast and just to slowly go insane.

His name was Numinex.

Paarthurnax had only needed to tell her the story once. The tale of how Numinex had been shouted into submission by King Olaf One-Eye atop Mount Anthor. He had never gone into details or told why he hadn't tried to free Numinex from his prison at Dragonsreach, maybe he was afraid she wouldn't understand?

She let out a sigh of relief as she reached her destination. A dragon's burial site.

It was empty; she had slain the dragon whom had slept there a long time ago, after he had been resurrected by Alduin. There was nothing around it, no little village or hut and it was atop of a small waterfall with an open terrain surrounding it. It was perfect.

Only Numinex's head remained, no one knew what had happened to his body. But she would make sure he was buried properly, his time of shame was over.

I was beginning to get dark. She had finally buried what was left of Numinex. The last rays of the sun gently stretched across the fields that seemed to go on forever. The dragonborn leaned down a plucked a flower before laying it on the grave. She sat down beside it and watched the sunset.

"You can finally rest now."


	2. Chapter 2

"Master Paarthurnax!"

The so called master of the gray-beards lazily opened his eyes, vaguely finishing up his meditation as his student landed at the foot of the word wall, probably seeking his guidance in the way of the voice.

Hevnofokriid was one of his most promising students; but he was also very young and had much to learn. "_Drem yol lok_ _Hevnofokriid_." Paarthurnax greeted the youngling who bowed his head in respect.

It was first now that he noticed that his student looked…upset. Well as upset as a dragon could be anyway. He was breathing frequently as he was trying to calm his anger and he was shuffling his feet uneasily. "What seems to be troubling you so _prustiik_."

The young frost dragon breathed in heavily preparing himself as well as choosing his words.

"I am not upset Master, but I do not understand why you spend so much time with the Dovahkiin! You have three students here on the mountain alone and yet you seem to only notice **her** when she shows up! It's unfair; she's not even a real _dovah_! She's a mortal with _dovahro sil_, a dragon's soul, she's an abomination!" Though he started out calm his voice had risen with his emotions and he was almost fuming with anger.

Paarthurnax was quiet, allowing his student to speak his mind, they knew very well that the other two dragons were listening in intensely and Paarthurnax wished for a moment he could have his quiet mountain back.

"When you look at the Dovahkiin, what do you see Hevnofokriid?" The older dovah asked holding back a sigh. The frost dragon eyed him for a second before answering without doubt. "A mortal with no respect or common sense, she has the mind of a child." He said with an undignified huff.

Paarthurnax chuckled at this. "Yes, a child indeed." Hevnofokriid groaned angrily before taking a deep breath.

"She is like you, Hevnofokriid, she is but a child in the way of the voice, immensely powerful, yes. But she still has so much she needs to learn." He reasoned and the frost dragon lowered his head as if he was thinking, the older dragon could literally see the wheels turning in his head. They heard footsteps approaching and it wasn't long till the small form of the infamous Nord woman was visible. She came to a still a few feet away from them, allowing them to finish up, but her whole demeanor told them that she demanded attention.

"Don't tell her I told you this, but she still can't construct a single sentence correctly." The older dragon whispered mockingly and laughed before trotting over to the small Nord who had started kicking the snow covered ground impatiently.

Hevnofokriid watched them for a moment, his cold eyes inspecting the Dovahkiin as he had many times before, but this time he saw something different.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dovahkiin."

The Nord woman slowly looked up to face the approaching Paarthurnax. She smiled warmly and he returned the gesture with a toothy grin.

"Drem yol lok Paarthurnax." She greeted. She had been meditating like the other dragons, just sitting for herself a little off to the side, close to the edge and feeling the wind.

"Odahviing told me he saw you by an ancient burial site the other day." The Dovahkiin groaned loudly before getting up.

"Don't tell me he's keeping an eye on me again. I don't know how many times I have to tell him, that I do know how to take care of myself." She said with irritation before dusting the snow off her armor.

Paarthurnax chuckled lightly, settling down on the edge of the mountain with her. "You know he cares for you Dovahkiin." The Nord woman sighed deeply before leaning slightly in on the large dragon.

"He shouldn't. I don't want him to care, at some point I will grow old and just wither away." She said indifferently Paarthurnax just nodded his head, knowing it was the truth.

"But tell me now; what were you doing at the burial site? As far as I'm concerned you slain that dovah a long time ago." He asked and scouted the area below them. The Dovahkiin followed his eyes and said then. "I persuaded the Jarl to give me Numinex's head."

Paarthurnax gave a startled jerk and the dragonborn almost lost her balance. She had to move back a few steps in order to gain her footing on the slippery snow. The large dragon looked at her in disbelief, his eyes showing an ocean of emotions. "…And you buried it?" he asked, his voice still sounding shocked. The woman nodded her head before smacking his wing slightly for almost making her lose her balance.

But Paarthurnax didn't notice. His eyes were closed and his head hung low. "Paarthurnax? Are you alright?" The young woman asked with concern, stepping closer to his face and laying a comforting hand on his muzzle. The dragon sucked in a deep breath and nodded his head in response. "I… I don't know what to say…" He admitted before lifting his head and looking to the skies. "_Praan ko drem, wuth fahdon_."

"Thank you; you did what I wasn't able to. Hopefully he can rest in peace now."


	4. Chapter 4

"The Younger ones have given you an alias, a pet name I believe it's called in your tongue." Odahviing said suddenly as he rested lazily on his hind legs and stretched out his wings, the big bones popping loudly beneath the thick skin. The red dragon sighed in content before leaning forward again and landing on the tip of his wings. He looked down at the Dragonborn whom was in the middle of cutting off large pieces of meat, for herself, off of their now dead prey.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." She said and wiped the blood off her dagger before sheathing it; she put some of the meat into a dark brown leather bag and looked up at her companion with a deep frown.

Odahviing chuckled and stepped forward towards the dead mammoth, his eyes showing great hunger. "But I'm not, it was after they saw you practice _Yol Toor Shul_."

The Dragonborn peeped up at this with a happy tone. "About that, did you see me? I think I'm finally getting the hang of it!" The Dragonborn smile widely for a moment clearly proud of herself, but Odahviing just chuckled and shook his head before saying "If you say so Dovahkiin."

Her smile dropped and turned into a frown. "Wow, rude…".

Odahviing sunk his teeth into the tender meat, tasting it and enjoying the raw texture. He let out a purr before taking a step back and roasting the rest of the animal. The Dragonborn sat down on a stone and looked intensely at the red dragon. "So?" she said at last when she was getting impatient. Odahviing knew that she wanted to know what the other dragons thought about her. And the fact that he was ignoring her unasked question in favor of his food was getting on her nerves.

"So? He asked back, turning his head to face her, meat and burnt fur hanging from his mouth. He smiled goofily at her and she laughed at him. "What is it?" She asked after he had swallowed and wiped the gore away in the grass.

"Normally they call you _Dovahkiin_ but some have taken a liking to call you _Sahloyol._" He explained and lay down beside the stone the Nord woman sat on.

"Sahloyol, it has a nice ring to it doesn't it? What does it mean?" She asked with a dumb smile, Paarthurnax's students actually liked her enough to give her a name in their tongue. Pride swelled in her chest and she felt wonderful.

Odahviing looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Promise me you won't be upset." He said and the Dragonborn immediately feared the worst. The pride from before was gone and now a million questions raced through her mind but her face gave nothing away. They didn't like her? Not at all? Not even a tiny bit? But she said anyway. "Of course I won't be, I'm not a child Odahviing!"

The dragon sighed and prepared himself for an outburst he hadn't expected her to be so happy over it. "As you know _Yol_ means fire, and _Sahlo_ means….weak." He explained and watched her face intensely.

The dragonborn was still for a moment, she looked at his face before looking at the ground and looking back at him. "Who said that" she demanded her tone harsh but her eyes showed a bit of pain.

Odahviing was surprised that she wasn't yelling or screaming like she had done before when he had told her rumors about her. "Toormaarfeyn." He answered and the Dragonborn nodded her head.

Odahviing looked at her with a frown, and grumbled a bit. He shouldn't have brought it up. He sighed deeply yet again, it had become quite a habit of his. "Don't let it bother you Dovahkiin, the name has another meaning." He said knowing that the students had meant that she was weak. But the name did have another meaning and he hated to see her upset.

The Dragonborn looked up at him, her bright blue eyes shining in the sunlight. "Phantom, deceive, fire." He said with a grin and fire playing at the top of his tongue. The dragonborn smiled lightly and crooked a brow. "Deceive eh? I like the sound of that."

"But don't get cocky now, they did mean that you were weak."

"Oh shut it Odahviing."

The name had a deeper meaning. It meant that though she was little she was fierce and she would punish anyone who dared to underestimate her. That reminded her that she needed to have a talk with Toormaarfeyn.


	5. Chapter 5

*Takes place after another event i created where the dragonborn has a fight with Delphine because the dragonborn refuses to kill Paarthurnax*

"Normal talk"

_"__Talking in Dovahzul"_

**_"_****_Shouts"_**

The trail up the throat of the world was harder than usual, maybe it was because the snowstorm had picked up in strength but it could also be because of the multiple cuts and injures. The dragonborn was bleeding but smiling proudly, nothing made her heart pound faster than a good fight, and what a fight!

Her blood was still boiling under her skin after her argument with Delphine. It had been ugly this time, they had argued about Paarthurnax. The dragonborn had long ago been asked to kill the old dragon for his betrayal, but she had refused right away, without hesitation.

After that Delphine had made it clear that she was not welcome at the Blades headquarter. Not that the dragonborn had stayed away, no she had gone there on several occasions to either talk with Esbern or the people she had recruited, all who had been overjoyed to see her. The venomous frown on Delphine's face when she saw her had been a pleasant bonus though.

The dragonborn already had a strained relationship with the Breton and everyone knew that one or the other would snap at one point. It had especially gotten worse after begin asked to kill Paarthurnax who was her mentor in the Way of the Voice and one of her best friends. Esbern had been the smartest of all of them, as always, and broke them up before they could take a swing at each other.

That was until the blond wench had opened her mouth and insulted Paarthurnax and every other dragon in such a foul way that it could not be ignored.

The Dovahkiin had snapped around with fire blazing in her eyes, like that she had lounged at Delphine and started the fight. Delphine had defended herself skillfully but she never stood a chance against the dragonborn. She never had and never would.

The Nord woman took the last step up the trail and was greeted by her mentor looking down at her from his wall. Only a couple of his students were present on top of the mountain today but they seemed to pay her no mind. "_Dre yol lok, Dovahkiin."_ He said as he breathed in her scent and looked her over.

"_You are bleeding_." The old dragon stated calmly in Dovahzul, the Dovahkiin had learned enough to know how to hold a conversation with a dragon and Paarthurnax had decided that she would learn faster if he just talked with her in dovahzul, only. She sat down near him as a grin grew upon her face. "If you think I look bad, you should have seen Delphine." She laughed before finding a red potion from her bag. She quickly downed the red liquid as she thought back to how she had flung Delphine into the hard stonewall and then proceeded to break her collarbone. Something in her had roared in delight as the Breton had trashed on the ground in pain. Delphine was still alive, unfortunately, but she had been confined to bedrest after the fight. Esbern had been very disappointed in both of them and had not made any effort to hide it.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes as she somehow came to the silent conclusion that meditation would be good right about now. But the dragonborn couldn't focus.

"_Dovahkiin you are upset."_ He said with a sigh.

"I am not upset, I am angry. There's a difference Paarthurnax."

The wind howled fiercely but no one cared. Carefully Paarthurnax crawled down from his wall and sat next to her, carefully curling his tail around her to shield her from the harsh wind. "_Care to tell me what it was about? I don't think the graybeards would appreciate it if you've killed her._" He said calmly as he poked at a not-yet-closed wound before swiping his tongue over it to clean it.

The Nord would have none of that though and quickly swatted him away from her injures. She then replied with a chuckle. "Oh don't worry; the wench is very much alive."

"Language." Paarthurnax said with a frown, making the dragonborn lose her smile. "What do you care, it's not like she deserves better the way she's treating anyone." She defended and the dragon knew she was right.

They were both quiet again as the potion started to work. The dragon tried to clean her wounds again, and this time the dragonborn groaned but let him. The Nord woman knew that Paarthurnax agreed with her, Delphine was a horrible person and none of them would miss her at her passing. "Well, to answer your question, she was sort of insulting you and Odahviing and pretty much everyone…again." The dragonborn said with a sigh of frustration.

She was always a little embarrassed over that she could lose her temper over such a petty thing. Paarthurnax grunted in disapproval. "I don't know why it makes me so angry, it just does. She should know her place." The dragonborn shot up and shouted the last part venomously. At this Paarthurnax chuckled, the Nord woman did still have the soul and temper of a dragon and she would be a dangerous foe for anyone.

But he saw this for what it was, the loyalty of the mortal mixed with the dragons nature to dominate.

"_Dovahkiin, you'll need to control your temper."_ He said still chuckling as the woman sat down in the snow again with an undignified huff mumbling small curses under her breath.

"I'm just saying… Delphine always acts like she's the grandmaster of the Blades, but they deserve better than her. She can't forget the past and so she doesn't know how to forgive, Esbern too." The dragonborn spat.

"Esbern is a very smart man, there's no doubt about that. But it baffles me how someone that clever can agree with something so ridiculous!" She said and Paarthurnax ran his tongue over another wound making her hiss in pain. "Watch is Paarthurnax." She sneered but the dragon ignored it, knowing that she wouldn't do anything about it. To say that the other dragons didn't pay them no mind anymore would be a lie, for the few who were present watched the strange display of affection with either interest or disgust.

"_Is that so? And why do you think he does that_?" the dragon asked out of interest or maybe he just wanted to make her think about it, she could never quite tell.

"Because Delphine says it's how it is and he's too big of a wuss to stand up to her." The answer came without hesitation and someone snickered behind them. The dragonborn partly wanted to tell them to stop snooping and listening in and partly wanted to invite them closer. She did neither.

Paarthurnax too chuckled and stopped cleaning her wounds in favor of just curling around her. The dragonborn sighed in content as he did. The cold made her blood roar but she still needed warmth and she was lucky that Paarthurnax understood that.

"_Sometimes it's better to follow than to lead, Dovahkiin._" Paarthurnax answered and the dragonborn literally growled. "Could you be much calmer about this?! Is there really nothing about the Blades that can get a rise out of you? Paarthurnax, this is important!" She hadn't foreseen Paarthurnax's calmness ever getting on her nerves but, of by Talos it did right now.

"Even when they asked me to kill you, you didn't get angry…" She mumbled, trying to reel in her anger and breath. Paarthurnax watched her closely, not giving any indications of his own emotions. "_Dovahkiin, I understand why you are upset. When you came to me that faithful day and, instead of killing me, told me of the Blade's plans for me, I was indeed very upset. Upset that they still saw me that way but I also understood them. I as a Dov would not trust another Dov and like that I understood their distrust in me. But even more, I was also very proud of you, for choosing your own path and not letting them tell you how to think. You have the soul of a Dovah and can both think for yourself and fight for it._" Paarthurnax looked out over the mountain but the snow was covering up the land around them and covered them in a white blanket. The Dragonborn lowered her head as she listened and moved closer to the elder dragon, so she was leaning against his neck and shoulders, having the top of his wing joint protect her from the snow and wind.

"_The Blades are important for you as they are supposed to be yours and as you have rebuilt it. You have good reason to be upset, but you must control your anger._" He finished and breathed on the ground around them to melt the snow slightly. The Nord woman gathered her legs under her and sighed in annoyance. She was still angry but speaking with her mentor was starting to help.

"The Blades are not meant to be used as a force to fulfill someone's plans for vengeance. It's a force supposed to help the dragonborn protect Skyrim against its foes." She said in a small voice as she thought. Why did it have to be so hard doing the right thing? She wasn't saying that dragon's wasn't a threat, but there were dragons who were more or less peaceful and she did not see why they had to start eliminating all dragons if they weren't causing problems. And it was also like Delphine and Esbern had forgotten that there were indeed other threats as well. The Thalmor was also a growing problem but there was hardly any focus on them.

The Dragonborn sighed in defeat, deciding to think about it later. She curled up next to the dragon, suddenly feeling very tired. "I'll deal with them at some point; I will not allow Delphine to remain Grandmaster of the order."

Paarthurnax hummed as he laid his head down and laid his wing over the dragonborn. It wasn't often they allowed each other comfort like this. The Nord woman ran a hand up and down the dragon's neck as thoughts continued to assault her even though she had decided not to think about it.

"I trust you."

Wow, i really hope you enjoyed that because the inspiration for writing it came and went faster than you can way "Dovahkiin!" I apologies if it seems like the dragonborn changes her mind/emotions rather fast but I think that this is a discussion which would get to the dragonborn and make them question a lot of things.


	6. Chapter 6

Odahviing was not pleased with her. Although the dragonborn could feel his disapproving gaze on her she held her head up high and grinned proudly. She had waited on top of the Monahven for days, waiting for Toormaarfeyn to come. He had no idea that it was him she was waiting for and when he finally showed up he had been quite surprised when she had approached him.

It had been quite civil. She had asked into him, asking him about himself and he answered her to the best of his abilities while sending her suspicious glances every now and then. It was first when he had started to relax and laugh at something that her attitude had turned. She had let him know of her disapproval of the chosen nickname by taking a deep breath and shouting the dragon off the mountain, showing him exactly how "weak" she was. The other dragons that were present had been shocked at the sudden change and some had moved away from the angered woman.

The dragon quickly caught himself from falling and had flown high above the mountain before landing before her with a loud roar. Toormaarfeyn had been outraged, but his anger was no match to the dragonborn's fury.

Toormaarfeyn had been the first to use the Thuum. Spraying burning fire at the dragonborn as if more to intimidate her than to damage her at first. The dragonborn had answered with her own shout, but she was completely dedicated to show this young dragon exactly why she was the dragonborn. Her fire had been incinerating, merciless and had managed to scorch the scales around Toormaafyen's head and neck, making the dragon roar in pain as the skin underneath was burnt.

He took to the skies, using his wings as an advantage but the Nord woman had predicated this and was ready for it. The moment he was high enough up in the air she had shouted thw Thuum she had learnt to ground Alduin. Her voice lashed at the airborne dragon's very soul and the surprise and pain he felt as his immortality left him caused him to lose his grip on the wind and fall towards the ground.

The dragonsborn was quick to move out of the way as the beast tumbled into the ground, digging into the frozen earth as he did so. He wiggled around as he tried to catch his fleeting breath, panic clearly running through him.

"So you think I'm weak? Perhaps I should demonstrate to you just how I managed to defeat Alduin." She had said harshly as she had stepped on the grounded dragon's head. He wiggled slightly underneath her but beside that he didn't move. Fire danced at the tip of her tongue and for a moment she had been tempted to aim the words at him. But the dragon was already down; he had already surrendered to her.

"Don't ever disrespect me again." She had said and stepped off of him and turned to their audience. "Is there anyone else who wishes to challenge me!?" She had shouted at the top of her lungs. The wind carried her voice higher, distorting it and making it more diabolic than it was. None of the dragons had cowered; none had lowered their gaze from hers. But none had said anything either.

With that she looked back at Toormaarfyen, who was finally getting up but the dragon was shaking slightly and lowered his gaze when he saw her looking. He had just felt mortality for the first time, he had just seen what it was like to be her, and if that didn't scare him, then nothing would. But it did, and as she took her leave she could feel his eyes returning to her, observing, speculating.

Paarthurnax had not uttered a word under the exchange but had perched silently on his wall, smiling quietly to himself.

But Odahviing wasn't quite as pleased with her as her mentor seemed to be, and had every intention of letting her know. "_You do realize that he could have killed you right? What in the name of Akatosh were you thinking!?" _He said concerned as he walked back and forth on the shore of the small lake they had claimed for themselves for the evening.

The dragonborn beamed proudly at I'm as she tried to catch her dinner. The fishes were very slippery, not to mention fast. "You're such a mother hen Odah! It went fine and there was no way he would be able to beat me, I have been working on that Thuum ever since you told me about the nickname and Paarthurnax helped me meditate on it. I knew what I was doing!" She said as another fish evaded her hands. Odahviing still crumbled but settled down as the dragonborn finally caught the last fish and walked back to the shore where she had built a small fireplace.

Several fish were already laid out on the dry grass and she quickly lit the fire before stroking the dragon's muzzle in comfort. "Come now, you knew I would have to stand up to him eventually." She said and started cooking the first couple fish, feeding Odahviing one raw.

"_I know, but I just wanted to be there_" He said grumpily and ate his fish. The dragonborn laughed "So you could have stepped in? I know you Odah, you would not have been able to stay out of it and I needed to do it myself." She said and the dragon beside her went quite, knowing that she was right.

He sighed and looked at her shortly. "_Just take care of yourself, you're not quite as tough as a dragon and I would like of you to live a little longer_."

What's this? Two chapters in one day! You guys are just privileged I guess xD  
>SOrry for making Odah such a mother hen btw xD<p> 


End file.
